After That Night
by DimpleLala
Summary: Wade Kinsella was having a bad day. No wait, make that a bad year. Set after Season One.
1. Chapter 1

After That Night

Set after the events of Season One. Because I loves me some Wade. This chapter is really just to set the scene. More to come!

Disclaimer: Do not own, never will (sadly).

* * *

Wade Kinsella was having a bad day. No, no, make that a bad week. A bad year, even. Ever since Zoe Hart came to town. In those _shorts_.

"Wade, you're scrubbing that bar to within an inch of its life!"

"It's fine, Shelly, this thing hasn't been cleaned properly in years" he replied. "Besides, I could use a distraction."

Shelly sighed behind him. No one knew for sure but everyone had pretty much guessed that something had happened between him and Zoe. Rumours had been floating round town for weeks, about Zoe and George, then neither Wade not Zoe making it to the wedding (even though they lived so close and Sheriff Bill said he'd got them home in plenty of time), then George calling off the wedding and Lemon not leaving the house and Zoe and – uh. The whole thing was a mess. Ever since the damn thing had been called off Wade had been working almost every day and even in between shifts took to attacking the old pine trappings of the Rammer Jammer with double strength polish. The place had really never looked so clean. The jukebox was fixed, somehow the pool table no longer tilted to the left and the chairs had even been arranged in matching pairs, something that Shelly suspected had a lot to do with not wanting to accidentally bump into _someone_ on the plantation. Pretty soon he was going to run out of odd jobs. Now_ that_ would be interesting.

Zoe Hart came in with the Mayor as often as ever but somehow Wade always found an excuse to be out back. Mostly George got the same treatment – after the first time they had come face to face, it seemed safer that way. Shelly had never seen someone's eyes burn as hard as Wade's had that night. The whole bar had come to a stop – tension like a _knife_. She sighed again, still watching Wade. She had gone to school with both George and Wade, two grades below them. Time was she and her friends had all had crushes on them, going to every football game, cheering whenever either of them caught the ball and downright squealing if either boy had scored. They had been so charming together! People heard tell of how George helped Wade out with his grades and how Wade responded in kind, not so subtly helping George edge out from under his father's shadow with his carefree – though sometimes downright dangerous – approach to life. If there was ever anyone who knew about not wanting to be like your father, it was Wade Kinsella. Seeing them like this…it wasn't right.

"Shelly, I can hear you sighing behind me. I appreciate your concern but I am _fine_."

"I know. But, if you change your mind, I'm here. I could cover your shift tomorrow if you like?"

"Nah, I like being busy," he said, still scrubbing intently at some non-existent mark on the bar. He turned his head slightly and half smiled at her. "Thanks for the offer, though. It's appreciated."

"You're welcome." She smiled sadly back and meandered out from the bar towards the entrance to collect glasses. "Uh, Wade?"

"Mmm?" he replied absently, still not looking up.

"Zoe's coming. With Lavon. For dinner, probably." She stood, peeking out of the window even as she spoke. "You know, I can probably handle the dinner rush by myself tonight. Barely anyone's in after all." She turned around, only to see Wade flash a her grateful smile and disappear out the back. Somehow she suspected that the leaky veranda roof would be fixed by the time she left tonight.

"Hey guys, how are ya'll doing tonight? I can bring you a menu so, uh, sit yourselves down, any drinks?" she said extra fast, trying to cover-up the fact that she was dying to know what had happened. Shelly saw Zoe's eyes flit toward the bar before coming back to rest on her. Was she imagining a slight look of disappointment?

"Uh, a beer for me Shelly, and Zoe? Water?" Lavon smiled at her whilst not so subtly prodding Zoe in the ribs.

"Mm, water please, thanks Shelly." Zoe smiled at her.

"Alright, coming up!" Shelly turned and walked briskly back to the bar. She was just pouring Zoe's water when suddenly the doors opened and she looked up. Twenty, probably thirty men poured into the bar at once. Was that the Mobile football team? This night was supposed to be quiet! Shelly practically growled in frustration. Wade had _better_ be grateful for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I do adore Wade. And Lavon. And Zoe. And George. Ah, the whole gang! But my wish for season two is that Wade gets a good storyline outside of pining for Zoe. Which is okay in small doses but you get me, right? Perhaps more wacky shenanigans with Lemon?

As ever: do not own.

* * *

Shelly's predictions had been correct – it was a busy night and Wade sure was grateful. Turned out Lavon knew the coach of the team that had wandered in so he and Zoe had ended up joining the already large party. Shelly had smiled from behind the bar, watching as Zoe engaged a couple of the players in shop talk. She sure knew alot about football if their reactions were anything to go by – they seemed astounded that such a tiny woman could argue strategy with the best of them. It was busy, yeah, but the regulars soon petered out and the boys seemed well-behaved enough, a couple even flirting with her as she poured drinks behind the bar. Eventually it was just Lavon's friend the coach (who turned out to be called Samuel), Zoe and Lavon himself. Samuel and Lavon sat in the back, happily arguing over the reasons behind Mobile's loss last weekend. Distant suggestions of Samuel taking on some of the teenagers up at Bluebell High School could be heard echoing up the bar. Zoe was sat on one of the bar stools, leaning her head on the bar and staring idly through her martini glass.

"Oh, Shelly. Shelly, Shelly, Shelly. Why did I do it? Oh, I don't know."

Shelly giggled. "You, Doctor Hart, are drunk."

Zoe smiled sheepishly back at her. "Mmf, maybe." Her face was suddenly pensive. "Shelly, why won't he talk to me?"

"Oh, Zoe." Shelly paused, not knowing what to say. "He wants to, it's just…he just can't. He's hurting over…_something_."

"I messed everything up. I did. I don't know how, but I did."

"Zoe…what _happened_ that night?"

Zoe stared at her for a second, maybe coming to a decision to finally just tell someone and stop the damn gossiping already, before continuing. "I don't know, Shelly. We just got back during the storm. We kind've…things _happened_. And it was great! Then George shows up and says he called off his _wedding_ for me and kisses me right on that damn doorstop and I was totally in _shock_ and I went back and I tried to tell Wade and-"

"And he ran right outta there?" Shelly finished. It was kinda making sense now. "Oh, Zoe. It's not…I mean, I know you didn't mean to. But Wade's been overshadowed for most of his life…by George a lot of the time. He doesn't take that kinda thing very well."

Sadness was written all over Zoe's face. "Tell me about it." She got up to get Lavon and leave before turning back for a moment. "Hey, I know he's around somewhere. Tell him sorry for me, okay?"

"Will do." Shelly smiled at the departing backs of Samuel, Lavon and Zoe before turning around and going to find Wade.

Who had been very busy all night. Shelly stepped outside the back entrance of the Rammer Jammer and realised she hadn't tripped on the normally loose wooden boards. She looked ahead of her at the path that was totally clear from the usual debris that cluttered it. Yep, the roof was fixed and yep, the electricity was working again and holy hell, all the old beer barrels were gone!

"Wade? They're gone. And…Jesus, Wade, you should really get some kind of bonus for all this." She picked her way around the side of the veranda and found Wade sitting in an old rocking chair and humming softly to himself as he whittled a piece of wood. "What are you making?"

"A flute. Earl taught me and George how to whittle when we were thirteen. On one of his good days. Before it got real bad" he murmured. Eventually he looked up from his work. "Thank you, Shelly. I know I dropped you in it back there. I just…I just couldn't face it."

She smiled at him. "It's alright, Weren't too bad really. However…" her tone grew mischievous at this point. "I think I've earned the right to knock off early. Soooo…_you_ get to close down the bar tonight!" She laughed and dropped the keys in his lap. "G'night!"

Wade smiled as she dashed across the back lot. Shelly was…Shelly was a good friend. He'd suspected she'd had a crush on him once but nothing ever really happened and she sure as hell knew him better than most of this town. He'd even heard her defend him on occasion. Normally only Lavon did that. And George- He stopped. No, not the time to be thinking about that. He got up and began making his way inside.

Shelly got in her car and turned on the engine. …which was running smooth as can be! That jigging it normally did had disappeared! She looked out of the car window to see Wade smiling at her from the back porch of the Rammer Jammer.

"Have a safe ride home!" he called.

Laughing, she wound down her window. "You are a good man, Wade Kinsella! And if that's all it takes to get you to fix my car, I may just cover for you more often."

They waved goodbye and Shelly drove off. The bar turned out to be pretty near closed anyway. All that needed doing was the chairs, the last of the glasses and wiping down the bar itself. Pretty soon he locked up and started walking home.

He was walking through town square when he noticed a huffing noise to the left. A dark figure was sprawled by the gazebo in the centre. Crazy Earl. Drunk, _again_.

"Come on, Earl, let's get you home" he called as he changed direction and made his way through the square. "Plenty of time to keep drinking tomorrow."

There was no reply. Passed out again, great. Damn it, he weren't the biggest but he sure was heavy. Tended to put up a fight when he was sober enough to walk but it was a hell of a lot easier to get him down the lanes.

"Earl? Come on, time to get you up."

Still no reply. Must have been a heavy night.

"Earl!" With a bit more force this time. That should wake him up.

It was quiet. The huffing noise had stopped. His heart thudded.

No. No, no, no.

A whisper. "…Dad?" He ran towards the body.


End file.
